Coping With the Truth
by scream2Bheard16
Summary: Karofsky is hiding something huge from the world. Being gay isn't his only secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is… well I don't really know what this is. It's mostly rambles and such. It might be a one-shot, it might be a story, who knows? It's not my first story, but it still probably isn't any good. Tell me what you think? Even if you hate it? Thanks! –scream2Bheard16**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. David knew that. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feel like this, that it wasn't normal or spiritual or any of those other adjectives that the stiff collared pastor from the church that they visited on Easter and Christmas would use. He knew he was disgusting. He knew he was sick. He knew that nothing, nothing good could ever come from feeling this way, but he didn't have a choice.

He had been taught from the time he was little that gay people were evil. They were sinners and you weren't supposed to associate with them. Dave remembers his parents screaming at his older sister just for being _friends_ with a gay guy. They would kick him out. That was definite.

Dave felt like he was dying inside. He knew that what he was doing to Kurt was wrong, but he couldn't stop. It was like he finally found someone who felt the same way about boys as he did, and he couldn't not be in his presence. But the only way for Dave to be around Kurt was to pick on him. It started out relatively harmless, but it quickly escalated until Dave became someone that he himself didn't recognize anymore. So that day in the locker room, when Kurt was screaming at him and telling him how ordinary he was, all Dave could think was that he'd give anything to be ordinary. His biggest wish is that he'd wake up normal. But he wasn't normal. He was gay, and he always would be.  
Dave was dying to feel something, to see that he wasn't alone. So he pressed his lips against Kurt's, hoping, praying, that the pain would recede and he would start to hate himself less. But when Kurt pushed him away the second time, Dave hated himself more than he ever thought was possible.

Dave had known from the time that he was a freshman that he was gay. And ever since then, he couldn't get his mind off one specific guy. He was the last guy on the face of the earth that Dave should have fallen for. He was completely off limits and Dave had cursed his heart again and again for doing this to him. And no, it wasn't Kurt. It was Azimio. Sure, Dave had kissed Kurt, but out of desperation. Dave had been dying inside and he had hoped that kissing a boy would make the pain dissipate. Dave comforted himself with one thought. If he hadn't kissed Kurt, he would have kissed Azimio.

Dave was a walking cliché. He played football because he was too dumb to do anything useful. He picked on the resident gay kid because he was too afraid to admit that he himself was gay. He fell in love with his best friend.

Dave was shocked that Azimio hadn't figured it out by now. They had been friends for six years now. And then of course there was the bro hugs, the awkward drunk texts, the rampant homophobia. But then again, Azimio was the biggest homophobe he knew. It was just his luck wasn't it? He just _had_ to fall in love with the biggest homophobe in the most ignorant town in all of the United States. There were a million guys in the world, why did Dave have to fall for the one who would not only never like him back, but would hate him if he knew the truth?

It was after practice, and Dave was rushing to get out of the locker room. Even after all these years, he still always felt uncomfortable changing with all the guys. Dave couldn't help thinking, "if they knew, they would not be standing there talking to me like this. They'd be beating the crap out of me".

Dave picked up his gear and headed for the door when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Karofsky! Get back here!" Azimio called. "It's Friday! Lets go hit up somewhere fun. Heard Santana is having a party. They'll be hot chicks and tons of beer. You in?"

Even though Dave didn't want to, he felt himself saying yes. He could never say no when it came to Az.

A couple hours later, they arrived at the party. Az was already halfway to drunk, but Dave hadn't touched any alcohol and didn't plan to. The stuff always made him more likely to spill his secret, all of it, to anyone who would listen. Dave still remembered the day that he told Brittany's cat he was gay. After that, Dave swore he would never get that drunk around anyone ever again.

The music was loud and the place was packed. Before long, Azimio had disappeared with some chick, (Samantha? Leslie? Dave couldn't recall) and Dave was feeling depressed. Santana came over and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Dave could instantly tell that she wasn't drunk because she wasn't trying to molest Brittany.  
"All you jocks don't know how to dance," Santana said flirtingly. "Watch this." Santana started doing this crazy hot dance, shaking her hips and pushing herself up against him. Dave pretended to love it, but inside he felt like he was going to be sick. Not even thirty seconds into the dance, Dave started to walk away. Santana grabbed his arm. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I just can't do this right now Santana." Dave said exasperated.  
"Do what? Grind with some hot chick? Come on Karofsky, you know you want me!"

"Actually Santana, I don't."

Her face fell and he watched her eyes travel across the room where Brittany was making out with wheelchair boy. "Well I guess that makes two of you now," she said with raw emotion in her voice. She walked away dejected and hurt. Dave wanted to walk over to her, give her a hug and explain that it wasn't her, it was him. But he couldn't.

He couldn't comfort her any more than he could figure out how to forget that he was in love with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys have NO IDEA what you guys mean to me! Over 225 people read this story. I never imagined that! So anyways, here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it! I don't own glee. *sigh. lyrics are in bold. Oh and **_**please leave a review!**_** I only have one and am dying from anticipation! Ps. I'm not the biggest Blaine fan, so his character is probably a little weak. Sorry to all you Klainers out there.**

"I am an idiot," Dave thought, "A worthless meaningless human being".

When Dave had come back into the school after football practice the week after the party to get a book from his locker, he had never imagined hearing Kurt Hummel singing in the choir room. The boy didn't even go to McKinley anymore! Dave sat down outside the choir room and listened to the boy sing a heartfelt song.

**And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all**

**This place we live, it is not where we belong**

**And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own**

**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

As Kurt sang, Dave realized he was singing about missing McKinley and his "family" at the school. The pain in Kurt's voice was raw and prominent. It didn't take long for Dave to remember that his death threat and kiss was the reason Kurt left. A wave of self-hatred kicked in.

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**So we stand here now and no one knows us at all**

**I won't get used to this**

**I won't get used to being gone**

**And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying**

**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

Dave heard a sniff when Kurt reached the bridge. Was he crying? Dave brought his hands up to his face to wipe away his own tears.

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**

**(Everything has changed)**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Taking up our time**

**Taking up our time**

**Taking up our time**

**It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time, taking up our time**

Kurt sang the last few lines with more passion and pain than Dave imagined the small boy could possess.

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

When Kurt finished his song, Dave stood up to try to comfort Kurt. "I could apologize," Dave thought. "I could get on my hands and knees and beg him to believe that I am sorry. He wouldn't have to forgive me – I could never ask him to do that – he'd just have to understand that I am truly sorry and wish I could take it all back." Dave took a deep breath. "I can do this. I can do-" Just then, he heard someone else speak.

"You really miss it here don't you?"

Dave had heard the voice before, he just couldn't place where. He racked his brain and almost growled when he realized who it was. Preppy School Boy. What was his name? Dave knew the boy introduced himself during that train wreck "intervention". Did the boy really think he could convince Dave to accept himself? Did he even _know___what it was like to hate yourself for being born? He probably came from a perfect little accepting family that wants to meet his boyfri- Kurt- at a freaking home cooked family dinner. What the hell did he know about accepting himself?

Dave snapped back into reality when Kurt said, "I've decided to go back to McKinley".

Prep Boy gasped but didn't say anything. Dave was dying to see what was going on. There was a long silence before Kurt said, "I can't run anymore. I needed to leave, to get myself together, to find the courage to live again. Dalton may be great for you, but it's much too repressing for me! I need to shine. I need to be a diva again!" A small shaky voice that sounded nothing like the Kurt Dave remembered said, "I need to be myself again".

Prep Boy finally found his voice. "What about Karofsky?"

Dave stiffened at the mention of his name. He didn't want to hear this, but he needed to.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not terrified, because I am. I can still feel his huge hands roughly grabbing my face and holding me against his lips. I still remember the fear that curdled in my stomach when I pushed him away, terrified that he wouldn't stop."

"I am a monster," Dave whispered quietly.

Kurt stopped speaking and Dave panicked, afraid that Kurt heard him. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt spoke again. "I just can't live in fear anymore. Sue promised that she'd help me and the guys are dying to be my bodyguards. I need to do this."

Dave could feel the fear that radiated off Kurt, but he also could tell that he had more courage in one bone in his body than Dave would possess in his entire life.

"I can't live like this anymore," Kurt continued. "I'm more afraid of Karofsky coming to Dalton and finding me, finding you! I need to stand up to the fear; it's the only way it's ever going to go away.

"He physically and sexually harassed you. It's okay to be afraid." Dave could tell Prep Boy wasn't too keen on Kurt coming back to McKinley. Who could blame him?

"Blaine," Kurt said after taking a deep, steadying breath, "I have to do this".

In that moment, the truth of what he had done hit Dave like a ton of bricks. He had pushed this boy into lockers, he had thrown him in dumpsters, thrown slushies at him, terrorized him. He had kissed him against his will. It was then that Dave realized the real monstrosity of what he had done. He had singlehandedly ruined a boy's life to the point where he was afraid to wake up every morning.

The last thing Dave heard before he ran to the bathroom to be sick on his own stupidity was Blaine saying, "Then I'm coming with you".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi. So like I can't stay away from this story. It's most certainly writing itself. I hope you guys like it! Review? For me? 3 I don't own glee. P.S. Song from last chapter was "Franklin" by Paramore. Go check it out! It's AMAZING.**

It was Wednesday night and Azimio and Dave were spending it like they always did: playing COD and eating pizza.

"Dude," Az said, "You really suck at this game! I always beat you!"

Dave had to fight against a smile. Sometimes Az was so dense. How did he think that Dave kicked Rashad's butt – the king of COD – but couldn't manage to beat him? When you're in love with someone, even the little things that make them happy, like them creaming you at a video game make you happy.

"Dude I know! I just can't seem to beat you!" Dave said as he tried not to role his eyes. The boy could be so oblivious.  
Dave grabbed another piece of pizza and stuffed the whole piece in his mouth. He loved this. Sitting on Az's couch, not thinking, not stressed, just letting himself be happy. Dave leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the moment sink in. But in the back of his mind, Dave knew things weren't going to stay this way. He knew that he couldn't hide much longer.

Dave sighed. He figured that there was a safe way to breach the subject, and just test the waters. He decided to use the boy that had been his scapegoat all along: Kurt Hummel. "So," Dave said, "I was going to grab a book from my locker after practice on Monday, and I heard something interesting".

"Really?" Azimio asked. "What was it?"

"I heard that Ku-Hummel's coming back."

Az did a legit spit-take. "No flipping way!"

Dave nodded.

"Well, I guess things are gonna go back to normal. Time to hit up the slushie machine like crazy again."

Dave frowned. "Az, I almost got expelled for picking on him. I'm probably not going to be allowed to go near the kid."

"Man! That sucks!"

"Az, I mean after all that's happened, maybe we should just stay away."

"Have you lost your frickin mind?" Azimio asked. "No way dude. I've waited months for the fairy to fly back to where he belongs, at the bottom of the social ladder. I'm sorry you can't get your kicks in on the boy, but I sure as hell am not missing this."

Dave counted to five before saying, "Things have changed Azimio. Sue has promised to help him and he's gonna be under constant supervision".

Azimio snorted. "Please. We are like gods at that school. No one is going to touch us. We could kick Hummel's sorry ass until he screams and no one would give a crap." A wicked smile spread across Azimio's face. "He'd probably like it."

At that, Dave got angry, and not I-could-snap-a-pencil-in-half-angry, but truly seething. It was in that moment that Dave realized there were two Azimios. There was Az, the funny and awesome guy that Dave was in love with. This Azimio could play football like his life depended on it, and tell the best jokes. He had a sweet side, and would actually take a girl on a decent date. But there was a second Azimio. He was the one that made the biting comments, manipulated and bullied anyone who he didn't think was "worthy", and was a homophobe. This was the Azimio that would turn his back on Dave if he told him the truth.

"Do you think Kurt has a choice? Do you think he would commit social suicide like this and set himself up for a life of judgment and torture? Do you think he would chose a life full of pain?"

"Woah dude, chill!"

"Chill? I'm not going to chill! I'm going to stand up for something for once in my fucking life! You think that what we did to him was ok? Do you really believe that the pain we caused him stems from us just kidding around? No Azimio. It stems from hate, the ugly kind of hate that controls you, instead of the other way around. What we did to him, it was not normal. Terrorizing a kid as strong as Hummel until he runs away isn't normal. It's sick. What we did to him does not make us cool, or heroes. It makes us cowards."

"Where the hell is all of this coming from?" Azimio retorted. "You always said that we were doing everyone a favor! You said that we were going to punch him so hard that the gay flew out of him!"  
Dave cringed, remembering Kurt accusing him of trying to do just that. Well, Dave was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Kurt would be safe when he returned to McKinley.

"I can't believe you!" Azimio continued. "You were always the one instigating all the crap against Hummel. You were the one who came up with the stupid slushie idea in the first place! Whenever of us felt any sort of guilt, you were the first to squash it and tell us to man up. Where the hell is all of this self-righteousness coming from? You picked on him too you know!"

In that moment, Dave had a decision to make. He could back down, and say that he didn't know where his head was and Azimio was right. Or he could hint at the truth, let the rumors circulate, and eventually, if he found the courage, he could be himself, no matter the consequences. A few months ago, Dave never would have considered the second option. But Dave was starting to understand why being gay was called being "in the closet". A closet is small, cramped, suffocating. If you find yourself locked in one, you have two choices. You can stay there, waiting to deplete your supply of oxygen, until you die from lack of air, or you can break out.

"I only bullied him because I was jealous! He was able to be himself! He would stand there when we slushied him and pushed him around with his chin held high. He had no reservations about being himself! I can't even take a step towards being myself!"

When Dave said that, he realized that he just had. So he ran. He heard Azimio shout after him, asking him what he meant, but he just kept running. He ran out of the house and past his truck. He passed the school and kept running. He crossed over the town boarder, but he didn't stop. He kept going, even though his lungs ached and he felt like his heart was going to explode. Dave continued running, hoping that at some point, he'd be able to run away from himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, severe case of writer's block. I'm not happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry if you hate it. Either way, leave a review? I'm only continuing this for the 11 people who have alerted the story, so if you have, feel special. Oh and for my friend Sarah, because for some reason, she's enjoying this. Anyways, now that I'm done rambling, read on!**

"Are you gay?" The words were spit out of Azimio's mouth as if they burned. He wore a look of hatred and disgust. "Because I think I have the right to know. I was your best friend after all."

Dave started long and hard at the slushie in Azimio's hand. It was cherry, Dave's least favorite flavor. He always thought it tasted like cough medicine.

"Was my best friend?" Dave asked in a whisper. His voice quivered when he said the word "was". They had been friends for as long as Dave could remember. He couldn't imagine a life without him, without the boy that he loved. But Dave knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lied and continued to hide who he truly was. It was time to stand up to Azimio, because only by doing that, could Dave begin to accept himself for who he truly was.

"Yes, Azimio, I am. And if you have a problem with that, than dump your little slushie on my head and punch me in the face. But that won't change who I am. And it won't make you hate yourself any less for being the homophobic ass that you will always be".

Dave couldn't believe the courage that coursed through his body and his words. He always thought that admitting it out loud would be extremely difficult, but it wasn't. It was freeing.  
As the red slush dripped like blood from his head all the way down to his toes, a sense of relief washed over Dave. Because at the end of the hall, a couple of jocks with slushies in their hands abandoned their other victims and ran over to humiliate Dave. When the slush hit his face, Dave couldn't help but smile, knowing that Kurt and Blaine had just been saved a small piece of torture because of him.

When the jocks were through verbally harassing him, Dave walked away with his head facing downwards, trying to avoid any more attention. If he hadn't been staring at his shoes, he would have missed the almost porcelain hand that placed a clean towel at his feet like a white flag, signaling a truce to a seemingly endless war.

'

Forgiveness was a foreign concept to Dave. He had never expected Kurt to forgive him, much less extend a hand of kindness. He walked around the school like only a proud gay boy could, holding Blaine's hand and sneaking kisses when he thought no one was looking. He took the slushies and shoves in stride, taking care of Blaine before even thinking about himself. Dave had never been more fascinated or proud of a person in his life. This was, in no way, the scared boy that sat crying in the choir room last week. Kurt was a determined, strong man who didn't let anyone bring him down.  
All the jocks gave Kurt a hard time, calling him Princess and Fairy and a girl. But the jocks didn't see how strong and amazing Kurt had to be to put up with all the crap they threw his way. Dave only hoped that someday, he could be half the man Kurt was.

But for now, Dave was a hollow shell of a person. He walked around like a ghost, floating along from class to class and disappearing at the first sigh of trouble. Somewhere in his heart, Dave had hoped that Azimio would prove the world wrong. He had hoped that maybe, his friend would learn to accept him in time. He had hoped that when Az said he would be there for him no matter what, he really meant it.

But of course, Dave was left alone, again. He felt like he was always alone, trying to figure out who he was and how he fit into the world that surrounded him.

So that was why, when Kurt walked up behind him in the lunch line, took his tray out of his hands, and placed it down on the table next to his own, Dave thought for the first time in his life that maybe, he wasn't meant to be alone. He thought that maybe, he had finally found a friend that cared.

'

Needless to say, the Glee kids were less than thrilled with the sudden appearance of Dave in Kurt's life.

"What the hell is going on?" said the girl with the name of a car brand. Ferrari? Honda?

"Chill, Mercedes." Blaine said.

"Do not tell me to 'chill' white boy! Just because you have Kurt's heart now doesn't mean that you're always going to know what's best for him! How could you let the boy who ruined Kurt's life sit next to him?"

Dave silently chewed his food, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Mercedes!" Kurt scolded, "I know you care about me, but you can't make all of my decisions for me. You're going to have to trust me. I've forgiven Karofsky, he needs a friend, and I'm going to be there for him. You're just going to have to learn to accept that."

It looked like Mercedes was going to try to argue with him, but the glare that Kurt shot her way silenced her.

"Hey guys!" Finn said excitedly as he sat down at the table. "Did you hear that Karofsky's gay?"

Blaine cleared his throat, looking around the table uncomfortably. Finn's face turned bright red when he saw Dave sitting at the table, staring down at his food and trying not to cry. Everyone waited for Kurt's reaction, and when Kurt gave a slight nod of the head, all hell broke lose.

"How did you know?" Rachel demanded.

"Whoa dude! When did this happen?" Puck inquired.  
"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes complained. "This must be a trick!"

"GUYS!" Kurt shouted. "I knew before today that Dave was gay. He-" there was a slight pause in Kurt's sentence and Dave couldn't help but notice that Kurt's face paled a little as he said, "told me before I left school. I'm cool with it, Blaine's cool with it, and I'm sure that Dave is getting enough crap from everyone in the school without you guys helping."

"But-" Rachel and Mercedes said at the exact same time. "No buts," Kurt interrupted. "End of conversation."

Everyone reluctantly turned back to their food. After a few moments of akward silence, Kurt asked, "So Mercedes, have you read the newest issue of vouge? Lea Michelle is on the front!"

"You know," Rachel said, "Some people say I look just like her!"

As the conversation around Dave continued to swirl, he smiled as he thought to himself, "Yep, I've definitely found myself a real friend in this boy". And in that moment, Dave thought for the first time since admitting to himself that he was in love with Azimio that things might just turn out to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't even know if it's worth apologizing, because you have all probably given up by now, but I am SO SORRY. I had NO IDEA where I wanted to take this, and well it's tech week in the play I'm in, so in other words, I've been busy. REALLY busy, but also extremely writer's blocked (That is SO not a word, much less a verb). Well anyways, hope you guys enjoy and don't hate me too much for making you wait this long. R&R? PLEASE? Sorry there isn't much (any) dialogue in this chapter, just wanted to give you guys a peek inside Dave's head. *I don't own glee.**

A week after Dave sat with New Directions at lunch was the first time the thought popped into his mind. Quickly shoving it aside, Dave tried to think of something, anything, which might make himself forget the morbid thought he just had, but he couldn't. Sure, things had been worse since that first day, but the nice thing was that Azimio never instigated the slushies or the comments anymore. In fact, Dave even thought that he saw him look guilty a couple of times. Dave shook his head to clear it, and tried smiled at whatever Rachel was blabbing about.

When Dave thought about it again, it took Lady Gaga's anthem to acceptance, "Born This Way", to get Dave to feel like he was going to be okay.

But whenever Dave would let his mind wander, it was there. The alternative, a release, a way to forget what the boy he was in love with had done to him. Dave always thought it would be a way to get back at Azimio, a final and desperate "fuck you" in his ex-best friend's face, but it wasn't like that. All Dave wanted was to feel something besides the pain that encompassed him.

It got so bad that one night, he knew that if he got out of bed, he would go to the basement, pick the lock on his father's hunting cabinet, pick up a gun, and kill himself.

Because while Dave finally had friends that accepted him the way he was, things were still bad, things were still really bad. All Dave wanted was to be allowed to be happy, to be allowed to fall in love with a man without being treated as if he was a leper.

It was that night that Dave knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep living like this. So the next day, when he went back to school, he gave up. He gave up on Azimio, and chose life. Sure, the feelings didn't go away, but knowing that he didn't expect Azimio to suddenly have a change of heart or come out of the closet himself made everything hurt much less. It meant that Dave could walk down the halls and not flinch when he saw Azimio. He could live his life, take the comments and the slushies with his head held high, because letting go meant that he loved himself more than he loved Azimio.

So when Dave found the note shoved into the bottom of his locker later that week, he was shocked.

_**Dear Dave,**_it read, _**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just surprised. Those things I said … well, I don't know what to believe, I mean, I know you said that kids like … Kurt … and you …. don't pick to be this way, but I don't know if I can suddenly disregard everything I've been taught just because I wish it was true. I don't know if you're ready to be friends again, I mean I haven't been picking on you, but I don't know if you're ready to handle the fact that I don't like that you're gay. **_

_**-Azimio**_

Dave was livid. He couldn't believe that Azimio thought that note counted as an apology! There were no lines to read between, nothing left unsaid, it was all written out on a piece of lined paper, the truth of the ugliness in his ex-best friend staring strait back at him.

And yet. Dave wanted this _so badly_. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to be able to laugh with his best friend and just pretend he was okay again. It was moments like these that Dave felt like he was a monster, abnormal, or just a freak. He was dying to pretend that none of this ever happened, and he knew that if he was friends with Azimio again, that's exactly what would happen. Azimio wasn't one for confrontation, and Dave knew things could easily slide back into the way things were before he came out. All he had to do was swallow the bile he tasted – along with his pride – and pretend everything was okay.

Just then, as Dave was about to give in and forget himself, Kurt walked past Dave's locker, humming a familiar tune. Dave thought about stopping the boy and asking him for help, but then Dave heard what Kurt was humming. "When it all boils down at the end of the day, it's what you do and say that makes you what you are". Dave snorted. Leave it to Hummel to accidentally show him exactly what he needs to do.

Dave knew that it was time to be more than gay. Yes, that was a part of who he was, a big part, but it wasn't his entire identity. Dave realized that while he was no longer hiding by saying he was straight, he was hiding behind his sexual orientation. He let the entire world label him as "a gay jock" because that was how he saw himself. But that wasn't who he was, not completely. Dave was athletic, sweet (now that he stopped pretending to be something he wasn't), and pretty smart when he wanted to be. He was an optimist, a dreamer. He tried to believe there was good out there, even when he didn't see it. Dave Karofsky was not just gay. He was a human being, and a relatively awesome one at that.

At the end of the day, a note could be seen sticking out of the bottom of locker 275. If someone were to pick it up and read it, they would see strength in the words. They would realize that the person who wrote the letter was changing, and that the author was not going to let anyone walk all over him anymore. They would see the words _**I'm not going to apologize for who I am**_and _**You and I both know that you aren't sorry**_. They would see smudged pencil, where the author tried to wipe away his tears as he wrote, _**I can't just sit around a wait for you to grow up anymore. I deserve better than that, I deserve a better friend than you**__. _

And if whoever was reading the letter happened enter the cafeteria the next day, they would see the author sitting and laughing at a table with all the glee kids, his real friends, wearing a smile that shone in his eyes.

**A/N: The song that Kurt is humming is called "Strip Me" by Natasha Bedingfield.**


End file.
